


VID: Out of My Hands

by se42



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always wanted to go and see the very large array in New Mexico. I grew up wanting to see it." - Episode 2x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Out of My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fahrbotdrusilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrbotdrusilla/gifts).



> Music is "Out of My Hands" by Dave Matthews Band. Supplemental footage from Contact, Doctor Who, & Stargate SG-1.
> 
> This is a vid in response to that line in 2x01. Made in 2011.
> 
> Vimeo password = array

 

password = **array**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/690788.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/ppMFE_kAw5c)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (11 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/luther-hands-wmv.zip)

[AVI (10 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/luther-hands-avi.zip)

 


End file.
